


this is fine

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John," Elizabeth said as his lips gently placed a line of kisses down the side of her neck, "I am seriously fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leni_ba](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leni_ba).



> leni_ba prompted: any. any. Someone who died in canon, doesn't
> 
> Naturally I chose Elizabeth for once...

The one thing that she loved about John, was when he at least thought Elizabeth was upset, he would be extra affectionate. He would hold her the way he was doing now in their bed and kiss her over and over again. It made her feel loved and cared for...but this time it felt different, after almost dying it was something to cherish.

"John," Elizabeth said as his lips gently placed a line of kisses down the side of her neck, "I am seriously fine."

John lifted his head, lifting his eyebrow. His hand slipped to rest against her cheek brushing away a few stray curls that had poked out. 

"Elizabeth they made you step down because of the replicators," He said softly, "you have put your heart and soul into this...are you sure you're not upset?"

Elizabeth chuckled leaning to press a small kiss against his nose causing John to blush.

"John first off I am still on the expedition I got cleared to do so," She said nodding her head, "if that wasn't the case I would be upset, second I am joining your team, I get to go out and see the galaxy instead of sitting at a desk all day. **I** consider it a promotion."

John only chuckled shaking his head from side to side. A boyish and goofy grin formed on his features. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Of course he was teasing her.

"Only you can find a silver lining to **EVERYTHING** ," John mused. 

Elizabeth poked him in the rib causing him to make a sarcastic "ow". She laughed and slipped her hand under his chin causing John to stare at her with joy and wonder, a gaze that sent warmth down her spine to the pit of her belly. 

"You know," Elizabeth said as she sat up and straddled his legs and began to crawl into his lap, "since I did get a promotion. I think it calls for a celebration." 

"You read my mind," John hummed in joy as his arms circled around her waist, pulling her close against him.

As their lips crashed against each other a deep breath of euphoria left Elizabeth's nose. So she wasn't leader anymore. But she was still here. She was still in the arms of the man she loved, and she could now go out and explore like she came here to do. 

To her, this was 1000x better than the alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
